Jamieson Price
Jamieson Kent Price (born April 28, 1961 in West Palm Beach, Florida) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Diethard Ried in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, The Count of Monte Cristo in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo and Yasutora Sado in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019) - Demon (ep1), Merlin (ep1), Troll (ep1) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Air Gormiti (ep15) *Lastman (2017) - Howard MacKenzie (ep1), Additional Voices *Lego Friends (2012-2015) - Mayor *Zorro: The Chronicles (2016) - Monasterio (ep1) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Crusher the Ox 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger (2006) - Crocodile, Orca, Theo's Father *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (????) - Bartelby 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Last Prince of Atlantis (2018) - Dockworker C, Dolphin 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Milton Grimm, Not So Little Jack Horner *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Milton Grimm 'Web Animation' *Ever After High (2013-2016) - Milton Grimm, Not So Little Jack Horner (ep39) *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Milton Grimm *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Milton Grimm *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Milton Grimm (ep1) *Fin Punch! (2015) - Announcer (ep2), Archer, Arnold (ep3), Fat Man McClane (ep9), Guy in Stands 1 (ep12), News Anchor (ep14), Old Man (ep4), Orca Suit Archer (ep9) *WTF 101 (2019) - CIA Agent (ep4) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aggretsuko (2018-2019) - CEO, Additional Voices *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Mayu's Father (ep12), Worker (ep13) *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Colonel Kouma, Kita *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Zarbado *Argento Soma (2003) - Chairman (ep23), Control Tower (ep21), Government Man 1 (ep14), Kilgore *Avenger (2005) - Volk, Jade (ep4), Official B (ep4) *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Announcer, Drazeros *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Sly *Berserk (2017) - Knight (ep5), Man (ep7), Skull Knight, Starving Man (ep5) *Blade (2012) - Collaborator (ep4), High Council Member (ep11), Lord Howard (ep3), Old High Council Member (ep8), Young High Council Member (ep8) *Bleach (2011-2014) - Yasutora Sado (eps203-366), Central 46 Member (ep322), Choe Neng Poww, Goteitaishi (ep313), Gunjo (ep299), Muramasa *Blood Lad (2014) - Acropolis Messenger (ep10), Gatekeeper (ep8), North Territory Boss (ep5), ONIQLO Store Manager, Vampire (ep1) *Blue Dragon (2008) - Captain of the Norg *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Tatsuma's Dad *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2006-2007) - Jelly Jiggler, Additional Voices *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Yukichi Fukuzawa *Burn-Up Scramble (2005) - Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2003) - Kojuro Takagaki (ep11) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Diethard Ried *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Diethard Ried *Coppelion (2015) - 1st Division Captain, Denjiro Shiba *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Gordon (ep3), Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Cyborg 0011 (ep5) *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Commander Richard Sampson, Man (ep6) *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Janyu "Tao" Wong, Yukio Oikawa *Disgaea (2007) - Seraph Lamington *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Mr. Satan *Duel Masters (2005-2006) - Prince Irving *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Mikiya Awakusu *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Detective (ep1), Mikiya Awakusu *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999) - Charville *Ergo Proxy (2007) - Omacatl (ep8) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Brittany (ep18), Norb, Soldier (ep20) *Fafner (2005) - Seiichiro Kaname (ep1) *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Kirei Kotomine *Fate/Zero (2013) - Rider *Flag (2007-2008) - Keiichi Akagi *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Miyamoto Musashi (ep35) *Forest of Piano (2019) - Hoffman *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Jack Bruno *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Count of Monte Cristo/'Edmond Dantes' *Gate Keepers (2001-2002) - Commander *Geneshaft (2003) - Sergei Sneak IV *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Roland (ep18), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Doctor (ep8), Fukami (ep6), Police Chief (ep17) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Abi *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - General (ep1) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Nogson *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Announcement (ep12), Lookout (ep15), Mayor (ep3), Narrator *Gungrave (2004) - Blood War *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Lordgenome *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Noriega *Hero Mask (2019) - Gary, Veteran *Idaten Jump (2006) - Additional Voices *Iron Man (2011) - Chairman (ep11), Operator (ep9), Prime Minister (ep10) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Tarukus *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2017-2018) - Kurusu, Kabane (ep12), Karikatashu *Kengan Ashura (2019) - Aku Fujio, Bodyguard C, Erio Kure, Fighter 6, Gen Shikano, Karugo Kurachi, Male Passenger D, Manager A, Man 5, Masaki's Father, Naoya, Okubo, President A, Shigeru Komada, Yoshinari Karo, Yukio Dazai *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Arthur Graham *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2007) - Harris *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Levius (2019) - Hugo Stratas *Lunar Legend Tsukihime (2004) - Nero *Lupin the Third (2017) - Cesare Albertini (ep7), Eric Urigiani (ep4), Lionelli (ep1), Security (ep1) *Lupin the Third Part 5 (2019) - Aghion (ep7), Calvess (ep9), Gaston *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Additional Voices *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Chrysalis Milch *Megalo Box (2018-2019) - Fujimaki *Mirage of Blaze (2003) - Nobutsuna Naoe *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa *Mon Colle Knights (2001-2002) - Professor Hiragi *Monster (2009-2010) - Guest C (ep36), Hugo Bernhardt, Legal Counselor (ep53), Mr. Lintner (ep27), Reporter A (ep46) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Mon, Crowd (ep21), Jiguro Musa (ep3), Patron (ep1), Royal Guard (ep1) *Naruto - Gatsu, Guardsman (ep163), Hashirama Senju, Suiko *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2019) - Allied Ninja (ep303), Allied Ninja (ep374), Allied Ninja A (ep270), Allied Ninja F (ep270), Baji (ep195), Communications Ninja (ep330), Communications Team Ninja (ep267), Kanpu (ep335), Leaf Ninja (ep452), Leaf Ninja#2 (ep335), Medic Ninja (ep278), Proctor (ep386), Sealing Team Ninja (ep302), The Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju, Tsurugi, Uchiha Clan Member (ep452), Village Head *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Gyuki, Tanro, Tearai-Oni *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Gyuki, Gashadokuro, Oni-Hitokuchi (ep21) *One Punch Man (2016) - Ancient King (ep10), Director, Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Metal Knight *Otogi Zoshi (2005-2006) - Watanabe no Tsuna *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Kids Munt *Planetes (2005-2006) - Yuri Mihairokov, Field Reporter B (ep26) *Rurouni Kenshin - Kaio, Usui *s-CRY-ed (2003-2004) - Martin Zigmarl *SD Gundam Force (2008) - Additional Voices *Sailor Moon (2014) - Director (ep21) *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Demon Hunter (ep10), Shudou's Father (ep12) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Keiichiro Nagumo *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Uncle *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Brown-Haired Man in Black *Shinzo (2002-2005) - Narrator *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Carlos, Tamotsu Kazamatsuri *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Amon Ogata *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Council Member (ep24), GP Guide, Wau Grandfather (Voice Double; ep24) *Tenjho Tenge (2005-2006) - Bob Makihara *The Big O (2001-2003) - Big Ear, Commander *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000) - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Dreyfus *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Dreyfus (ep1) *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (2007-2008) - Bogie *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2004) - Heki Rakujin, Jyoujuu (ep1), Koshou *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Albert Maverick, Male Suit Announcer *Tweeny Witches (2008) - Grande *Ultramarine Magmell (2019) - Burton *Vampire Knight (2010) - Asato Ichijo (ep8) *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Asato Ichijo *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Cop A (ep23), Kitjutsushi (ep22) *Vandread (2002) - Rabat *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Rabat *Viewtiful Joe (2005-2006) - Hulk Davidson, Magnet Vendor (ep9), Man (ep17), Police Officer (ep9), Resistance Member (ep15), Scared Man (ep16) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Dr. Kiel Aronnox *Witch Hunter Robin (2003-2004) - Takuma Zaizen *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Indian Chief (ep19) *Wolverine (2011) - Kurohagi's Minion (ep10), Vadhaka *X (2002-2003) - Kusanagi Shiyu, Karen's Employer (ep1), Man at Basketball Game (ep8), Satsuki's Father (ep7) *Zetman (2013) - Master, Reporter (ep12) 'Anime Shorts' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003) - Hamgra 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Baromon, Doctor, Janyu Wong, Pilot B *Digimon: Runaway Locomon (2005) - Train Operator *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Giovanni *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Leviathan 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Kingsglaive 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Colonel Shikishima *Appleseed (2005) - Briareos Hecatonchires *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent (2014) - Skull Knight *Blame! (2017) - Pops *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Gunjo, Soul Reaper, Yasutora Sado *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Boy's Father, Yasutora Sado *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Yasutora Sado *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Analyzer B, Spy A *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Angemon, Data Analyst A, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Angemon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Evacuation Officer, MagnaAngemon, Military Officer *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Inspector Ralph *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Kirei Kotomine *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Reeve Tuesti *GANTZ:O (2017) - Demon Nurari *Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle (2018) - Mulu Elu Galu Gu *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2018) - Mulu Elu Galu Gu *Godzilla: The Planet Eater (2019) - Mulu Elu Galu Gu *Gundress (2002) - Jan Ruck *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato (2019) - Kurusu, Bokka, Kanro, Kuroji Soldier 3, Man 1 *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Otoha's Father, Additional Voices *Lupin III: The Legend of the Gold of Babylon (2018) - Commissioner, Kowalski *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Yael Okuzaki *Metropolis (2002) - Duke Red *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Zabine Chareux *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Shinno *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - King's Guardsman *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Shishimaru *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Seitaro Sakaki *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Commanding Officer B, Seitaro Sakaki *Redline (2012) - Volton *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Yokihiko Ota *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Tetsuhiro Shigemura *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Heihachi Mishima *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Albert Maverick *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Suit Announcer 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003-2004) - Junichiro Tokuoka *Black Jack (2004-2005) - Detective Walla (ep9), Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Atun (ep3), Creature (ep1), Jinmen (ep1), Pazuzu (ep1) *éX-Driver: Nina & Rei Danger Zone (2004) - Rescue Worker *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Abi *KITE Liberator (2008) - Sugai *Mezzo Forte (2001) - Bodyguard B, Hirooka *Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge (2005) - Nobutsuna Naoe *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Axis Advance Fleet Communications Staff, Bask's Second-in-Command, Checkpoint Guard (ep1), Lineback 1 (ep10), Operator (ep7) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Communications Officer (ep4), Gael Chan *New Getter Robo (2005) - Thug (ep1) *Puppet Princess (2001) - Guards, Hisashige, Ninja Leader, Soldiers *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Fuhrer Gerhard von Faust *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (2018) - Aldebaran *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Chief Ilita (ep1), Additional Voices *Strait Jacket (2008) - Reegs *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Morrison, Narration, Official (ep1) *X: An Omen (2002) - Kusanagi Shiyu *Yukikaze (2004) - Narrator (ep1) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Archie (ep8) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *God Bless America (2011) - Additional Voices *Shazam! (2019) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist (2018) - Father Cornello 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Marseille (2016-2018) - Robert Taro (eps9-16), Edmond D'Abrantes *Money Heist (2017) - Helsinki/'Yashin Dasáyev' Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Exile, TX (2015) - Narration Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Hawkeye, Virion, Zephiel *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Broken Age (2014) - Brommel, Dialog Tree, F'ther, Husker *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 (2010) - Samson Rainsford, Zoologist *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 (2012) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) - Additional Voices *Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Additional Voices *Darksiders (2010) - Additional Voices *Darksiders: Genesis (2019) - Legion, Reasonable Head *Darksiders II (2012) - Nathaniel *Death Stranding (2019) - The First Prepper *Diablo III (2012) - Monk (Male) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Monk (Male) *Disaster: Day of Crisis (2008) - Mayor Townsend *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *God Hand (2006) - Angra, Elvis, Villains *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014-2015) - Emperor Thaurissan, Lord Jaraxxus *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Kharazim *League of Legends (2010) - Garen *Left Alive (2019) - Aleksandr, Narration *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Surtur *Metro: Exodus (2019) - Miller *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Nemesis Orcs *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Narrator, Noob Saibot, Original Sub-Zero *Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) - Announcer *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Ermac *Nano Breaker (2005) - Narration, Scientist *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising (2009) - Marines *Phase Paradox (2001) - Massimo Emerson *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Colonel Paul *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - Majini *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Section 8 (2009) - Deacon *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Salvador *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - W *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Giant Voice *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Rush Crusher *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - The Gulper *Snoopy's Grand Adventure (2015) - Additional Voices *SpyHunter: Nowhere to Run (2006) - Crawford, IES Scientist B, IES Scientist D, Nostra Callout (Irg), Nostra Captain, Sergeant C *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Expedition Leader *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Dr. Brackman *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - Dr. Brackman *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Colonel Rodgers, Dr. Brackman *Tekken 6 (2009) - Bob's Ending Narrator, HQ, Paul Phoenix *Tekken 7 (2015) - Paul Phoenix *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *The Technomancer (2016) - Caïn, Viktor Watcher, Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - John Clark *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Hook, Mixmaster, Superion *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Warpath, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Autobot Shotgunner, Crystal Guardian, Decepticon Leaper *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Warpath, Additional Voices *Untold Legends: Dark Kingdom (2006) - Commander Torran, Followers *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2010) - Baine Bloodhoof *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016-2018) - Baine Bloodhoof, Varimathras, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (2007) - Captain Skarloc, Shade of Aran *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (2008-2009) - Sartharion, Thorim 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Last Recode (2017) - Ovan *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Ovan *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - News Announcer, Ovan, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - News Announcer, Ovan, Additional Voices *.hack//Infection (2003) - Edajima *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Edajima, Nece *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Tsutomu *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Mission Briefing *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - LRSSG Briefing Officer 1 *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Ustio Squadron *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos (2007) - Demon *Aegis of Earth: Protonovus Assault (2016) - Admiral Neumann, Narration *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Koma Sakaguchi *Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed (2004) - Unknown Man *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Bishop Falss, Ice Fairy *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Global Armaments AF Pilot, Irbis Ornstein, Old King *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Fred Rodfork, Glide *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Beggur, Thief N *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (2006) - Galahad *Blade Dancer: Lineage of Light (2006) - Dread Knight, Goran, Narration *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Iron Tager *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Iron Tager, Narration *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Iron Tager *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Iron Tager, Squadron Member *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Iron Tager, Narration *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Board Member, Iron Tager, Narration, Researcher *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Iron Tager *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Iron Tager *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Yammy Llargo, Yasutora Sado *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Yasutora Sado *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Nikolai Nikolanikov *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (2003) - Walter Bernhard *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (2006) - Brauner *Catherine (2011) - Cocktail Trivia Narrator, Nergal *Catherine: Full Body (2019) - Male Narrator *Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon: Every Buddy! (2019) - Additional Voices *Cross Edge (2009) - Raizen *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Falcon *Death end re;Quest (2019) - King Heartis *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Frank Holiday *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Commander Sampson *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Reeve Tuesti *Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (2003) - Seraph Lamington, Kurtis, Narration *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Dark Hunter Jeda, Usagi *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Butterfly Monster, Kurtis, Netherworld President Hugo *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Bloodis, Goldion *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Garungun, Narration, Seraph Lamington, Additional Voices *Dragon's Crown (2013) - Dwarf *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Lu Bu *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Ohara, Scout 10 *Eternal Poison (2008) - Rondemion, Narrator *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Guard Carrying Mirror, Legato, Narrator *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Grandfather, Priest *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates (2008) - Kolka Tawantyn *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Guard, Researcher *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Priam *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Rudolf *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Nemesis *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#5 *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Bonn, Silva *Grandia III (2006) - Cornell's Guards, Drak's Guard Leader, Hect's Butler *GrimGrimoire (2007) - Calvaros *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time (2012) - Dixon *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Raven *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Leo Whitefang *Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes (2000) - Walter Curtis *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Moderatist, Older Brother *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Older Brother, Singe *Judgment (2019) - Kunihiko Morita *Kessen II (2001) - Xiahou Yuan *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Additional Voices *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Argo Kindu *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome (2005) - King Drake *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Affimojas *MIND≒0 (2014) - Hiroaki Kamata, MRG *Mugen Souls (2012) - Vorgis *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Enzo Tenro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - The Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Tobirama Senju *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Tobirama Senju *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Middle-Aged Man, The Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju *Neo Contra (2004) - Mystery G *NeverDead (2012) - Sullivan *NieR (2010) - Nier *Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence (2015) - Shingen Takeda *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Additional Voices *Odin Sphere (2007) - Matthew, Wagner *Operation Darkness (2008) - Frank Gaunt, Lieutenant *Persona 5 (2017) - Sojiro Sakura *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Dhurke Sahdmadhi, Narration *Radiata Stories (2005) - Gawain Rothschild, Light Guardsman *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Narrator *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Ranke *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Special Agent Kato *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Founder *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Lupa *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - King Kenji, Tsugihara, Voice *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Skins *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Zaji, Ichijo Samurai B *Silent Bomber (2000) - Additional Voices *Silent Hill 2 (2012) - Game Show Narrator *Silent Hill 3 (2012) - Haunted Mansion Narrator *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters (2007) - Christophe, Drazil, Hawthorne *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Algol *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Algol *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Algol *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Commodore Wittcomb, Crosell, Male Soldier *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Heihachi Mishima *Suikoden V (2006) - Georg Prime *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Ghardib *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Narrator *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Malik Caesar *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Largo the Black Lion *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Duke *The Cursed Crusade (2011) - Jean de Bayle, Geoffroy de Villehardouin *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces (2010) - Lautern Unit *Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) - Narrator *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Narration *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Daryl Rommedahl *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Heugoe, Thor *Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - Detective, Operator, Zero Sr. *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Lu Bu *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Lu Bu *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Journal Voice, Nightburn Acklund, Sheriff *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Politician, Sellers, Suou Uzuki *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Galbalan, Mayor Edgar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (415) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (327) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2019. Category:American Voice Actors